A Scorn Woman
by wanda lensherr
Summary: The life and lies of Menoly
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach

I honestly can't say that Loly tries my patience as well. In the past many others have believe that I was Aizen mania but I'm not. The truth be told Loly was the only one out of the two of us that was obsess over him. Like others I wanted to serve him in any way he desires that's it. There were times that I saw Nnoitora became tempted enough to strangle Loly especially when she's rubbing it in his face that Aizen had pick her to be his bodyguard.

That was in the future today is present day which I have yet to be discover for my services. I watched while Loly bickers with Nnoitora trying to establish a point suddenly Tousen appears.

"Menoly''he called tilting his head sideways at me the immediate chatters dies off.

"Hai''I hailed bowing forward he spoke

"You will also serve with Loly under Lord Aizen's request''He announce. Loly made a surprise face.

"Why? I can handle my responsibility without her! That's all I need is a sniveling baby serving by my side"she sneer looking at me. I gazed at her expose eye before replying.

"Perhaps Aizen-sama wants me to do the dirty work while you are tending to far more important tasks at hand" I answer smoothly. Loly became quiet then purse her lips before agreeing with me.

"Well you better shove off I do believe you need to learn some ropes from Loly''Tousen order looking at her. Loly scowl but wave for me to keep up. We walked to Aizen's quarters where she spun around and spoke.

"He likes to rise late so you better hold off on your cleaning while he's sleeping in"I nodded then looked out the windows to see the sun set at its highest. I believe it's lunch time.

"When you do get to go in you must be quiet and switch his bedsheets"Loly explained my job.

"How often?"I asked

"Everyday"she spoke then added more details.

''He prefers red, black, or white so don't use green, pink, blue or gray"she tick off Ulquiorra, Szayel, Grimmjow and Gin's colors. I nodded while she continues.

"I get to bring him lunch so don't worry about that oh and there are times he likes to dine in the hall if that's the case then I'll bring him his dinner"she stopped making sure her roles were able to sink in.

"You can clean his toilet or his tub although I don't think you have to everday after all Aizen-sama is very neat"she praised her master. I watched as she gazes dreamily in space just then a voice was heard from inside.

"Oh he likes to stay up late so don't be alarm"she whisper to me.

"When do we sleep?"I asked looking at her

"When he retires"she explain leading me in the dark room. We made our way to the bed where he was sitting up.

"Good morning Aizen-sama''Loly and I chorus in union but he turn his attention on me. Loly race to turn on the lamp by his bedside I watched as the dark yellow illumination bathe his handsome face. He was very alert and inspecting me for one who had rouse late.

"So Menoly how is your first day going?"he asked leaning forward slightly while Loly prop his pillow for his back. He lean against it once she finished I watched as she scurries to get his meal.

"Well my Lord"I answer lowering my gaze.

"I imagine it's a huge adjustment from loitering in the Kitchen?"He asked burning his chocolate eyes on me. I blushed then nodded my reply. Loly appear with his Tofu, green tea and dessert.

"Here you go Aizen-sama"she coo showering him with her undivided attention. Aizen nodded his head then gesture for us to leave. We waited outside while he dressed and shower then left. I had the strangest feelings when he was around me. I couldn't place a finger on it but felt he was undressing me with his eyes. Everyday we repeated the repetitious chores. I notice that every other day Lord Aizen liked to eat with his top espadas leaving Loly and I to fuss over his attire. Loly was so picky about his clothes being press and hung that she gaze me a nosebleed.

"Look you stupid dodo bird"She yelled grabbing me behind the neck I was press against Aizen's pants.

"See!"she shriek then release me.

"If you call that iron then your sorry ass is off to the kitchen again"she yelled. I humbly apologize before dashing off to wipe my bloody nose. I didn't want to bleed over Aizen's bleach pants.

''Loly"a voice called over the running water I shut it off and sonido to see Aizen with a scroll tuck under his arm.

"Hai''Loly yelled then peek through her long loose hair.

"I would like for you to remind Cirucci that her actions will no longer be tolerated"he ordered his soft voice turning harsh as glass.

"Hai''Loly squeak then looked at me.

"Tell her she no longer appeals to me in fact she offends me"Aizen spoke returning the air of silkiness in his voice

" Come Menoly"Loly spoke grabbing me. Aizen smirk then step aside for us. We sonido to a different section where Cirucci was supposingly living. Loly rasp her knuckles- no answer then she bang her fists on it.

"Loly maybe I should knock?"I offered but she glare.

"That witch has something coming to her"she snap hotly.I have never seen her worked up over Aizen she looked like a she devil. The door open to reveal an sleepy Cirucci.

"What the hell is it?"Cirucci snarl upon seeing Loly there.

"Aizen-sama wants you to quit fucking around and..."Loly spoke but she receive a punch in the lower jaw. I step aside as she flew backwards.

"That's for speaking to me like I'm an degenerate"Cirucci laugh then sneer to her.

"You can keep your master I'm through fucking his one inch dick"She slammed the door on us.

"She dare!"Loly screams just as I was about to help her up she launch a cero through the door breaking it in tiny pieces. Cirucci was caught in her lacy lingerie when Loly leap for her. I watched wide eye as Loly was quickly overpower by the stronger espada.

"Don't just stand there you swine help me!"Loly screamed when Cirucci fire a cero from both her hands shattering Loly's wrists. I fire a cero from my hand then fired another simultaneously at Cirucci. Loly was lying on the ground when they hit Cirucci's face. To my horror she was still standing.

"Who the fuck are you?"Cirucci yelled wiping her face I backed up afraid she may charge. Cirucci wipe her eyes then looked at her fake eyelashes that broke off.

"Oh hell no"Cirucci snarl then reach for her drawer but I fired at her. Cirucci repel my cero with her hand then whipped out a whip. I watched as she grin maniacally.

"I'll give it to you you're one dumb bitch"she began spinning it over her head. I kept my eyes on her whip the whole time she talk.

"Tell me are you and Loly best friends?"she asked not looking at Loly she stepped on her chest.

''Not yet''I spoke then sonido behind her. I kicked her mid -section back sending her forwards. Cirucci flew head first to her dresser then shatter her mirror.

"Kick her ass Menoly"Loly whimper shifting her arms close to her breast.

"Where the hell did they dig you from""Cirucci spat jumping up and aim her whip she send it at my face. I sondio to the side avoiding her tip however she just sent the whip flying across the room. I duck allowing it to fly over my head.

"Fucking stay still"Circucci ordered then sent another whip at my feet. I had to admit I didn't see that coming. While I was distracted from the first one she whip my knees causing me to fall backwards. I fell on Loly while she assaulted the air.

"Grr get off of me and finish her off"Loly yelled pushing me on the side.

"She's to stong"I defended my weakness only Loly narrow her eyes.

''Ok what if we jump her?"she asked looking at me.

"How you're hurt?"I asked looking at her shatter bones.

"You worry about distracting her"Loly snap then roll away from me. I quickly rolled left while the whips hit the middle between me and Loly. I knew I had a broken lower half and Loly had a broken upper half. Loly sonido next to Cirucci and tackle her using her whole body as a projectile object. I then aim for Cirucci's face while she was pin on her breasts then fired three ceros at her. Loly continue to lie on her while they hit accurately her face. I had use so much force that I repel Loly on Cirucci's back backwards while damaging the bedroom walls. Lots of smoke formed causing the view to be hazy. I cough then yelled for Loly.

" I'm here you stupid bitch why did you nuke the whole place?"Menoly hammer me.

"She's a top espada"I yelled then gag on the micro rubble. The smoke cleared up to my horror Cirucci was still conscious only she was buried under her rubble.

"What the fuck is this bitch made of?"I yelled swatting a loose hair.

"When I get my hands on you"Cirucci hissed drawing her hands under her breasts. Gin appeared with Aizen.

" Lord Aizen ''I yelled prompting Cirucci to freeze in her action.

"Aizen-sama I didn't mean to damage your palace I was merely defending Loly"I spoke while Loly worked up tears for convincing. Aizen nodded a false sympathetic face while Gin gasp.

"Cirucci you're naked"he pointed out.

"No shit"Cirucci spat then threw off the rubble.

"Girls we will escort you to the healer"Aizen spoke taking Loly in his arms she passed out as he attempted to lift her on her feet.

"Great"Aizen mutter annoyed that he had to carry her. Gin helped me up which he too carried me.

''See ya Cirucci"Gin yelled cheerfully Aizen shunpo with him.

It was obvious that Loly couldn't fight for crap I wonder what her purpose really was? Then again what was mine? Isn't Aizen already powerful? Surely he wouldn't need two weak girls to defend him from opponents- ones that he can easily crush.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat fiddling with my bandages on my body. Loly was bleaming like an idiot who had the so call right to. I think ever since Lord Aizen touched her she was spark up for life. She claim to never again be the same. I rolled my eyes while she ranbles about how different her back felt now that she had a taste of what it was like to be in Lord Aizen's arms. This girl was surely depserate for attention. I on the other hand dealt with Gin's platonic touch like it was nothing.

Shit if she was spark up because they're an different breed from us then no sense in talking her into dating a "normal"guy she'll probably raise the bar high for other eligible arrancar bachelors. Tousen appear with a card.

"Is that for me?"Loly asked snagging if from him. She rips it open and read out loud.

"Dear Menoly I hope you feel better. Yours truly, Kaname Tousen"she stopped then made a disgusted face she threw a sideways glance at me then tossed it on my lap.

''Yuck you two can have each other"she murmur in her ''quietest" tone. Tousen ignore her then flash me a smile.

"Menoly you are expected to draw up a bath"he spoke kindly.

"Oh?"I asked looking startle.

"Yes I'll have Loly here fix Aizen's meal without her he's been pretty helpless"Tousen added this touch of flattery. It worked for she beam then scramble out of bed to dress.

"Aww poor baby''she announces in a motherly tone.

Here we go again I thought. She dressed quickly leaving her loose hair bewilder behind her.

"I gotta go I wouldn't want to starve our master. Ohh! Poor Lord Aizen he truly does care"she answer to herself. I watched her hobble out on crutches. I chuckle then wince when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I could only imagine Loly trying to sonido to his room. I climb out of bed with Tousen's help then made my way to the hospital wing's tub.

"Now Menoly what I didn't tell you back there was to draw up the bath for yourself"Tousen reveal further plans for me.

"Oh ok"I answer then smile at him. I lower myself then insisted he could leave. I waited till the door shut close before whipping out the get well card. I studied it. How odd that Tousen-Sama would be interested in me. Surely he was concern in a fatherly way? I studied the beautiful penmanship the letter was writeen in. I didn't have an A in calligraphy but this was by far the most outstanding lettering I've ever seen. Then it hit me. How does a blind man know how to write flawless? Did he dictate someone else? That is if he wrote it? Surely he would need braille to recheck his spelling errors? I studied the handwriting more closely. The letters began to shift. I watched in awe as they formed an new message.

"I hope you feel better. I intend to see you once you're done with your bath. Truly yours, Sousuke Aizen. P.S. I had to kidou it so Loly wouldn't be envious of you"I read to myself. I stiffen then looked at the door I quickly wash up then wrap a towel around my body. I open the door expecting Lord Aizen to be there instead Tousen was. I blinked then blush at the mistake I made. It look like it was Tousen after all. Tousen survey me before asking.

"Is everything ok? You hardly stayed for ten minutes"Tousen so wisely pointed out.

"I'm a quick one"I lied then tucked a dry hair behind my ear.

"Menoly you didn't have to rush on my account"He spoke softly.

"I rush?"I laughed then remember the rest he said.

"What makes you think I rush for you?"I asked playing dumb. I wanted to see where he stood on our feelings. Tousen smile at me

"For you hardly wet your hair I assume you rushed"Tousen gesture the dry strand.

"Oh?"I asked blushing at his close observation.

"Yes and the fact you have soap scuds still on your legs"He pointed and laugh. I looked down then blush from embarrassment.

''Oh uh I didn't see that"I spoke wiping it with a hand. I bend low to show off my cleavage. Tousen clear his throat.

"You have a nice body"he complimented.

"Oh uh thank you"I answer then stopped.

"Say how can you see if your blind?"I asked catching the errors.

"The truth is I"m not"Tousen answer in a smug way. I froze then asked.

''You mean you can see"? I asked squinting.

"Why do you think I wear the shades?"he teases stepping forward. I back up startle.

"Oh come now Menoly"he smirks then watched as I gawk in horror.

" I see the truth isn't amusing''he murmur to himself he whop out a sword. I backed up from him. What was he gong to do? Was he gong to kill me for discovering his secret? Tousen reached out for me.

"Menoly there's no reason to be alarm"he answer in a soothing voice. I continue to back up from his range. I watched as he uttter Kyoka Suigetsu. The image shatter to reveal an devilish Aizen.


	3. Chapter 3

"YYYou mean to tell me you were disguise as Tousen the whole time?"I asked Lord Aizen. He continue to smirk at me.

"Why yes"he answer then slid his sword back in its sheath. I watch him as he looked me up and down then tap the bed for me to sit in. I tried to focus my stun brain and follow in in a robotic manner.

"So when you order Loly to pick up your meal you knew that she be intruding on a empty bedroom?"I asked curiuos to see where that left her.

"Ah Loy well I have that angle work out. Don't worry Menoly she won't be sharp enough to put two and two together"he assure me he caresses my thighs.

"Does Tousen-Sama know that you're impersonating him?"I asked looking at him.

"Uh hmm"Aizen answer caressing my flesh.

"I see you have everything work out"I spoke watching him trail his fingers along my inner thigh.

"My Lord may I ask you a question?"I asked.

"Yes"he permitted.

"Why me?"I asked

''Excuse me?"He asked looking up his fingers stop caressing my body.

"Why not send me out and woo Loly? She's much more capable in satisfying your needs"I spoke softly my eye darting to his. He tilted his head back then inhale slowly.

"It seems that Loly is indeed qualify in serving me that way but I have no use for a arrancar who's blundering ideas are to remain together forever. You seem much more uh carefree about your boyish attraction"he spoke narrowing his eyes in speculation.

"True my Lord but I do not want to be use solely for sex. I also have feelings and needs that must be consider"I spoke withdrawing from him. Aizen blink once then smile at me.

"Spoken like a true woman"he purr then lean close to me.

' 'Menoly the first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were different from my other arrancars let alone Loly which is why I require you to be shifted to a new position"he spoke adding a slight fluctuation to his steady reiatsu. I felt it evelope me and became sleepy.

"I will leave you alone with your thoughts it's best if you think things over that way"he reason then kisses me on the cheek. I yawn then close myheavy lidded eyes. I slept for several hours before someone hit me in the face with a pillow.

"WWhat?"I asked sitting up. Loly stood there on one crutch.

"You won't believe what I went through"she began to whine.

"Oh?"I asked looking startle. I almost called Aizen but snap out of my internal thoughts.

"Nnoitora thinks he's cute running around me and knocking his food off"she whines to me.

"His food?"I asked inspecting my naked body. I looked for signs of force entry but there was none.

"You know Lord Aizen's food"Loly snap for the rhetorical question. She continue

"I had to complain to master Neliel whatever her last name is. Shit I can't pronounce it"she gag in disgust.

"Sweet Neliel?"I asked looking alarm. Why did she hate her? The Nel I always saw was kind to everyone. I consider kind a trait that she hardly pick fights unlike Loly.

"That slutty big breasted bitch just scolded him calling him a child. Menoly a fucking child! Hell I could have call him that myself"she shrieks getting worked up.

"So what did you do?"I asked rubbing my forehead. I made a mental note not to ask her on her problems.

"Well I drop it off at his bed"she spoke lighting up.

"He was there?"I asked looking startle.

"Yes where else?"Loly asked angry at me for the interruptions.

" He must have shunpo" I murmur more to myself. Loly just survey me.

"How did Tousen go? I see Tousen left you naked in bed at least he had the decency to cover you"she laugh coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

I just shrugged. I decided to mind my own business.

…..

I decided to practice my cero release since I did a lot of damage back there. I told Loly about my plans.

"Yeah sure just make sure you're back in time for Lord Aizen's tasks"Loly orders me around.

"Hai"I spoke.

I made my way to the grounds that I recall were used for mini battles and spars. I position myself facing a dummy and release. I concentrated hard as I formed a handsome amount of reiatsu then sent it for the target intended. The cero blew up the dummy and the wall behind it. I only frown. I made my way to gather a new dummy.

I practice over and over only to get frustrated with the results. I wonder what my reason was for not making it a clean cut. I looked over at the clock sensing it was quitting time. I lower my eyes. I slid my hands in my pockets. I shuffle my feet with my head down. I had just turned the corner when I crash into a six foot one person. I just blink. I looked up startle. It was Lord Aizen!

"My Lord" I spoke falling on my knees. I was afraid I might have offended him for my clumsy actions.

"Menoly there's no need for that"Aizen spoke brushing off his sleeves. Loly appeared by his elbow.

"Did you get that thing under control?" She asked me. I looked up slowly. I shook my head.

"Fuck"Loly hissed. She covered her mouth.

"I mean darn''She answer for her Lord's ears. Aizen ignores her. He helps me up.

"Allow me to show you some techniques" He spoke leading Loly and me in the room. Loly glided after him while I trudge along.

"It is true the bigger the cero the better but you can also wear yourself out that way"Aizen lectures. He kidou a dummy to move. Loly had stars in her eyes while I gawk at the moving dummy.

"Oh look at him he's so powerful"Loly praise clutching her hands together. Aizen frown when he heard the early applause.

"That's nothing I'm merely showing you the target's movement" He drawl on. Loly quickly nodded her head.

"So as I was saying''Aizen lecture. He looked at me.

"You channel a minor amount of reiatsu. So you won't tire easy and send it to the target. If the target dodges it then you can send multiple attacks. You'll be able too since you didn't spend all of your energy"Aizen gestures for me to mimic him.

I sent a small cero at the dummy. Loly coo and woo Aizen telling him it was because of him I will get better at my aim. I watch as the dummy blew up and without the wall caving in.

"Excellent"Aizen spoke he wraps his arms around my shoulders. He took my hands in his. Loly glare at me while I blush at her.

"You need to make sure you bend all of your fingers like this" He advises me. I looked down noticing that I had a habit in projecting my reiatsu from my palms and without bending the fingers.

"Oh yes sir" I spoke trying to shake him off. He releases me while Loly steps between us.

"Lord Aizen I have a habit of not bending my fingers as well"Loly complain. She looks up at him. She reminded me of a little girl seeking her rich daddy's attention.

"The same goes for you"Aizen answers her. He ignores her pleas.

"If I were to channel oh let's say a bala then you would have to apply the same concept only for you I would advise you put two of your hands together that way you generate more reiatsu"Aizen spoke to me.

"I need more reiatsu?"I asked. Aizen nods his reply.

"Won't it go out of control like a cero?" I asked startle that I may blast more than intended.

"No, it's the opposite and since you are weaker compare to my top espadas you should use two hands"Aizen spoke carefully.

"Lord Aizen would you like to show me? I don't think I've ever perform a bala"Loly chime in.

"Can you even produce one?"Aizen asked her.

"I can make a cero"Loly dodges his question.

"Yes you can although I have yet to see it"Aizen murmur with his arms cross. I giggle while Loly puff out her chest in an attempt to appear confident.

"Watch and learn Menoly"She sang. She elbows me in the ribs then she took the stand. I watch as she blasted several clean blows on the targets. I had to admit she was better than me.

"Funny I was under the impression you couldn't"Aizen murmur.

I took it she was hesitant on showing it off around others. You know gain the upper hand in a fight if her opponents didn't know her skills. Since she had the two of us and the dummies she quickly dominated the scene. I figure she was able to push around the dummies since they couldn't fight back.

"What do you think my Lord?"Loly sang. She spun around sending her mini skirt in the air. I notice she was wearing black underwear with an angel's face. Aiden eye her in a bored manner. He nodded his head. I shifted my eyes to her beaming face. She was grinning lecherously at Aizen.

"Yes I strongly urge you to share your knowledge with Menoly. We both know she could use some tips"Aizen winks at her. Loly glow when he winks at her and he put me down at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes sir! Menoly you and I will spend the rest of the afternoon practicing our skills"Loly orders me. I frown at her. I cross my arms.

"Shouldn't we put aside our time for Lord Aizen's tasks?" I asked looking at him more. Aizen wave aside the worry.

"No I can take care of myself"Aizen answers.

"Great!"Loly yells. She snags me by the wrist. We shonido to the courtyards outside.

"There are some real losers here oh speak of the devil" She pointed at Dondachakka and Pesche.

"Um"I frown biting my lip.

"What? Go on and cero them"Loly taunted me.

"No that's bad" I spoke pulling away from her. Loly squeezes my left elbow.

"What! You are too good now?" She bullied me.

"No I didn't say that but they are fracciones of Miss…."I spoke but she cuts in.

"You chicken shit that's the point if you can take them on without blowing up everything around them then you can count your aim decent"Loly hisses.

"No I don't want the pressure in hitting them both and not damaging the third rank espada"I excused.

"Look moron if you won't do them then do him at least"Loly gesture Nnoitora.

"Hell no''I spoke shaking my head.

What now?"Loly asked furious.

"I don't want an eight rank espada"I defended myself.

"You useless piece of shit! At least cero him"Loly gestures Aisslinger. I hesitated but agreed.

"Just one ok?"I spoke looking around for Aizen or Kaname.

"Ok"Loly cheers. She hung back.

I blasted a mini cero at Aisslinger. Wham! It hits him right smack in the middle. He flew backwards breaking several bones. Nnoitora jump up and glares at me. Tesla and Szayel were gawking from the sides.

"I'm done" I whisper then I turned to leave.

"You girl come here!"Tesla hollers at me. I stopped. I look at Loly who grins at him.

"Fuck you!''She yells. She grins after that. I blink. I realize what she was thinking.

"Loly no" I spoke but it was too late. She fired a cero at Tesla who took it. Szayel stepped behind Nnoitora who grins at her.

"So Loly we meet again" He grins. He licks his thin lips.

"Yeah uh huh my best friend forever here is gonna kick your ass. She's already taken out Cirucci"Loly hollers at him. She turns to me and smacks my shoulder.

"Kick his ass Menoly!"Loly barks.

"What! No" I yelled outrage that she had me fight her battles. Nnoitora shonido over to us.

"Why not? You better or he's…."Loly's eyes grew wide. She quit talking.

"Here''Nnoitora finishes for her. I gulp. I turned around to look up at an intimidating male.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance I do believe we've met" He sneers clutching St. Teresa.

"I don't think so" I stammer.

"Oh? I was there when you were hand pick to serve alongside of Loly here" He refreshes my memory.

"Gilga leave her alone"Nel orders. Her eyes narrow.

"Stay out of this Neliel"Nnoitora hisses at her. Nel just shut her book and walked over.

"No you are harassing our Lord's bodyguards" She spoke calmly.

"No I'm not. She was harassing in the first place"Nnoitora spat.

"Like you cared what happen to Aisslinger"Neliel called him out. Nnoitora snarls. He spun around.

"You know how I feel about a woman defeating a man in battle. It makes me sick''He reminded her.

"Was it a battle?"Nel asked him.

"Don't be coy with me!"Nnoitora yells.

"If you're sick then you should take medicine"Loly insulted him on the side lines.

"Loly shh"I hissed at her.

Smack! I flew backwards into a wall. I must have flown several yards of the football field before blacking out. When I woke up Loly was sporting a cast around her neck.

"Loly what happen?" I asked trying to turn but I couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

"He…that…bastard broke our beautiful necks"Loly whines. I glare at her.

"You mean he broke yours because you taunted him. Loly you never do that! If I say shush then you do it!" I yell at her.

"I'm sorry"Loly snap at me.

"He never like you as for me he wouldn't have given a damn if you didn't brag I was blasting ceros" I shriek but my neck began to ache.

"I couldn't help myself besides it's not like we're dead"Loly reported hotly. The door opens to reveal Neliel standing solemn.

"Lord Aizen and Tousen have agreed that the punishment I inflicted on Nnoitora was justified" She spoke looking at Loly who glares at her. I just blink. I raised my hand.

"Miss Neliel"I called timidly.

"Yes?" She asked looking sweetly at me.

"You didn't have to jump in" I replied quietly.

"I wanted too besides it's my job to look out for the weak" She smiles.

"We're not weak"Loly snaps.

"I've been following Nnoitora anyways"Nel ignores her.

"Oh ok"I spoke. I was grateful she didn't ask about Aisslinger. I guess she assume we had beef with him.

"I'll be taking my leave" She spoke leaving. Nel shonido off.

"I hate her"Loly growls hotly.

"Hey I rather have her on our side than no one" I defended her.

"Shit Menoly"Loly mutters while rolling her eyes.

"Don't you want some allies?" I asked.

"No I make my own luck besides I can take care of myself. I have been for a long time"Loly proudly stated.

"Yeah uh huh"I mutter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Loly demanded to know.

"Nothing" I denied my feelings on her.

"Bullshit!"She yells at me.

"Look you want my true thoughts on you?" I checked before opening the can of worms.

"Yeah"Loly snaps.

"Fine then I think you are a whiny sniveling boy mania girl who can't get what she wants so she decides to put others through hell to make up for the fact that she can't get laid" I snap at her.

"How dare you!"Loly shrieks getting up.

"I'm not through you stupid arrancar. I have to put up with your spoil act and it gets under my skin when you boss me around and do nothing yourself" I holler.

"You bitch! After all I've done for you. Here I am sitting by your stupid ass waiting for you to wake up and you insult me? I was even generous to teach you how to perfect your cheap ass cero"Loly shrieks at me.

"You didn't teach me on your own free will. Lord Aizen had to twist your arm as for Lord Aizen he doesn't like you so move on" I snapped.

"You whore"She yells and slaps my face. I only glare at her.

"I will pretend that didn't happen" I hissed.

"Good"Loly sniff. She musters as much strength as she could and storm out. She stops at the doorway.

"For the record I will tell Lord Aizen what you said and he does like me. He hasn't come to that conclusion yet" She spoke quietly.

I snorted my response. Loly did more than tell on me she tried to get me fire but Aizen refuse. So now days we work bitterly and quietly with each other. The only time we communicated was when we discuss chores even then we look everywhere but at each other. I notice Loly was heavy on the makeup. No doubt she was trying to prove to herself and me she could catch Aizen's attention. I never saw his reaction for he always mask his feelings when he was in the same room with me and Loly. I guess he knew we weren't speaking to each other. Plus he didn't want to drive a wedge further. It was one afternoon when Loly was away did he approach me.


End file.
